Nordic Affairs
by After Hours
Summary: A story of how Sealand came to be. SuFin DenNor NorIce DenSu HongIce NorIce DenIce ?xFinland.  Hints at other pairings  Rated for language, violence, graphic sex, and mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Nordic Affairs **

I remember quite vividly a time when I was completely happy. Ignorant and blissful. The girth of my problems was boo-boos and green food. As I got older, people got meaner and scarier yet kinder and friendlier all the same. My mama would tell me: "There are all kinds of people who make up this world, Peter."

There…people….make….this….world…

People make up this world.

If only you, dear reader, knew the truth of this statement.

This is the story of how I came to this world. Don't mistake it for the story of myself, or even my prologue. This is less about me than it is about the world, and the 'people' it is made of.

If nothing else, I hope you enjoy.

~Peter


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The relationships so far go as follows: Sweden and Finland are married. Norway is in love with Iceland and doesn't know how he feels about Denmark. Denmark is a slu- I mean likes a variety of people in different ways. Hong Kong and Iceland are falling in love. Iceland thinks Norway and Denmark are too clingly/creepy. Prussia thinks Nordics are sexy and Russia likes his little Finish friend :3

* * *

><p><strong>Nordic Affairs Chapter One<strong>

"ALRIGHT DUDES AND CHICKS," America screamed into the microphone, "WELCOME TO MY TOTALLY AWESOME WORLD CHRISTMAS PARTY!" The world (literally) stared blankly back at the loud country. America had rented out his famous Las Vegas strip for his Christmas party this year, and was currently addressing his fellow nations from a large screen overlooking the street. The nations were standing in the street, shivering against the surprisingly cold weather. It wasn't uncommon to feel uncomfortable at America's parties, but a group looked particularly uncomfortable.

Finland was staring at Sweden, who was staring at Denmark, who was ping-ponging his gaze between Norway and Iceland.

"Take it." Norway commanded, a stern (if you could call it that), even look on his face.

"No." Iceland said, checks flushing, "It's fine. I'll just buy a sweater in the gift shops."

Norway took a step forward and held the sweater in front of Iceland's face. "You would rather put your money into America's economy than wear a sweater your onii-chan brought for you?"

"Yes."

Denmark cringed. Norway's face didn't even twitch.

"I think it would look cute, probably." Norway shifted his gaze to the city standing behind Iceland. Hong Kong smirked at the sweater. It was a rather large pink one with bunnies on it. It would fit America much better than Iceland, no probably about that.

Iceland flushed and turned towards Hong Kong. "I'm not wearing that."

"I won't laugh."

"I don't care what you do."

"Is that so?" Hong Kong smirked again steeping closer towards Iceland.

"Don't even think about touching my onii-chan." Norway said evenly. Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, could feel the magic building up behind the words. If Hong Kong could, he didn't care.

The Asian grabbed Iceland from around the waist swiftly and placed a long kiss on the boy's mouth. The Nordics remained frozen for a moment, until Iceland slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

That was the last straw.

As Norway's magic lashed out Hong Kong broke the kiss and pulled Iceland into his arms. He jumped gracefully out of the way, and with a smirk picked the sliver haired nation up and ran off with him down the long crowded street. Norway hit Denmark with his magic, causing him to let go with a curse. Norway flew after the young couple, followed closely by a pissed off Denmark.

"YOU USED YOUR FUCKING MAGIC ON ME! WHAT THE FUCK NORWAY? YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FUCKING TROLLS IF YOU EVER TRY THAT SHIT ON ME AGAIN!"

Sweden's gaze hardened at those words. He looked down at Finland for a long moment.

Finland sighed and took Sweden's hand. Sweden gave a small smile and kissed his wife's forehead.

"It'll only take a minute." The larger country promised. Finland nodded and smiled sadly.

They had known this was coming for a while. There had always been some weird Love/Hate/Love/Hate/Hate relationship between Denmark, Norway, and (forced upon) Iceland. Somehow they all had managed to keep their emotions in check for this long, especially Norway. But it changed a few months ago when Hong Kong and Iceland met at one of the world meetings. They both had strange families, young human ages, unwanted affection, and teenage hormones. Of course they would hit it off. When Denmark went to use the bathroom and saw the Asian city with Iceland backed into a corner and a serious look on his face, the spell was broken. Finland thanked every spiritual figure ever that Hong Kong was a martial arts master; otherwise the swing of Denmark's axe could have started a world war. With Norway's magic in play, Finland hoped they could be lucky again. Especially since they were in America, who tended to not care about wars unless they affected him. The only way to get the other Nordics to calm down was to get Su-san involved. Not that Finland wasn't strong; Sweden just didn't want his wife to get involved unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'll go wait at our hotel." Finland told Sweden. Sweden nodded, then turned and chased after the protective countries.

Finland made his way down the strip, feeling his usual smile come back up.

At least Iceland was happy again!

* * *

><p>Denmark loves Iceland. And Norway. And Sweden. And Finland. And Canada too but that is kind of a different story.<p>

The point is he loves all the Nordics. He's been confused about what kind of love that is exactly. They are like family to him…but at the same time he wouldn't mind pounding into each and every one of them every night.

That probably wasn't the best thing to think of while he was all sweaty and chasing after Norway/Iceland. His pants were feeling a bit too tight now.

But yeah love…

No way in hell was he letting someone outside of the family take Iceland. Iceland was so innocent still, so pure. Norge and Denmark had spent years trying to seduce the kid, and all of a sudden this city who barely knows him gets to kiss him. And have Iceland kiss back.

Denmark's thoughts turned into white, hot furry.

Hong Kong turned into a casino, Iceland still in his arms and a smirk still on his face. Norway was inches behind, eyes glowing and face contorted. He reached out and almost had the Asian when…

"DAN MAH MAN. WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Something awesome got in the way.

Norway collided face first with Prussia, knocking both of them down. Prussia was on his back, and Norway was lying on Prussia's front. The Nordic looked blankly yet angrily into the red orbs in front of him. Prussia laughed.

"Kesesesesesese…HEY DAN! YOUR FRIEND IS REALLY SEXY LIKE THIS." He daringly ran his hand through Norway's hair. Denmark laughed at Norway's obvious frustration. Normally he'd be mad, but Prussia was awesome and knew how Denmark felt so he could flirt with his family…

Wait…HONG KONG.

"Hold that thought!" Denmark said, interrupting Prussia's request for a threesome. Norway gave Prussia a friendly knee to groin then got up.

"Where did they go?" Denmark asked somewhat hysterically. Norway shrugged. Denmark's axe was feeling rather swingable right now…

"Can't you use your troll magic?" Denmark more demanded than asked.

"No. They're sleeping now."

A hand stopped Denmark's axe before he even realized he was swinging it.

"Ya almost hit Nor." He looked over his shoulder to see Sweden, stone faced as usual.

"We lost them Sweden!" Denmark cried, "He could be raping Iceland as we speak!"

"Mnn." Sweden disagreed. "Ice loves him. There'd be no rape."

Denmark's arms went weak. Norway stared at Sweden without an ounce of defiance. It was true. Iceland didn't feel that way about either of them. He had someone he truly loved now. Maybe it was time to back down, just for a little while though.

"You're…" Denmark started quietly.

"…right." Norway finished, looking more stoic than usual.

Sweden nodded. Deciding that the situation was safe, he left to go spend the rest of the party with his wife. It was almost Christmas after all…

"So," he heard Prussia hiss, "How 'bout that threesome?"

* * *

><p>Finland forgot the name of their hotel. They all looked similar, and since he flew over with Su-san (America requested that after all) he'd forgotten what it was supposed to look like from the ground. So he wandered the street with a smile on his face. After all, the only people out were his fellow countries, who were all high off the holiday spirit inside of them. As he walked on he let out a long content sigh and closed his eyes. There was something so wonderful about this time of the year that made Fin feel extraordinary. It was like he was invincible. Finland opened his eyes slowly, only to have them shoot open.<p>

"Meep!" He called out embarrassingly. Russia was standing in front of him, sporting his usual small smile.

"Ah," the large country cooed, "Little Finland, С Рождеством*, da?"

"Yes!" Finland called with more courage than usual, "Hyvää Joulua* to you too Mr. Russia!" It had to be the Christmas high. Fin had an alright relationship with Russia, but was still generally nervous around the large country.

"Oh, Mr. Russia," Finland remembered, "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?"

Russia shook his head, "But it is fun to play America's nonsense games." He gestured to the bar they were standing in front of. "He is there. Come have drink, da? It is the season." Finland was nervous, but still smiled brightly. To be honest he was glad the other countries wanted to see him.

"Da!" he called, making Russia chuckle.

That was the last thing Finland remembered from that day.

* * *

><p>С Рождеством- Merry Christmas in Russian<p>

Hyvää Joulua- Merry Christmas in Finish


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi. Oh wait no one reads this. Threesome hints up ahead. Too lazy to write the entire thing but there will be more action. Lots more. Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Nordic Affairs Chapter Two<strong>

Finland's eyes opened wearily. He was in a hotel room, one that was pretty nice. He sat up slowly and looked around. He saw his Su-can's luggage in the corner of the room. He glanced down next to him, but Sweden wasn't there. The bed was unmade on that side too. The clock on the bedside table read 4:10am.

A muffled cry caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Finland slipped out of the covers when the cold air hit him. He gasped when noticed he was naked. "What happened last night?" he wondered to himself.

Another choked cry.

Finland quickly stood up and felt a throbbing pain in his back side, hips, and inner highs. He limped his way over to the bathroom anyway, expecting to find Su-san comforting whoever was crying in their room at this hour. Sweden was in the bathroom, crouched down in front of something with his back to the door. Finland smiled at the sight of his husband and went to look over his shoulder for whoever he was comforting.

Only, there was no one there. Just Sweden…

"Su-san?" Finland asked, "Are you crying?"

Sweden turned to Finland, and gazed at him with sad bloodshot eyes. He said nothing, just stared.

"What's wrong Su-san? Are you okay?" He stared still. Slowly his eyes traveled down Fin's body. Finland looked down too. He gasped at the site. His body was covered in small bruises, colors ranging from light pink to almost black. He had two particularly large bruises on his hips. They were purple and looked like hands. When he moved he could feel the dried semen on his stomach, butt, and down his lower thighs.

"What…" Finland trailed off hurt and confused. "What happened to me? To you?"

"Don't know." Su-can finally replied, choking a bit, "Found ya that way. In our bed."

"You mean I..." Finland whispered, "I had…sex with someone else?" He felt his entire body shaking. He gasped repeatedly, feeling like he wasn't getting enough air. The room was spinning. He knew it. It was too vivid horrible to just be from him. America was twirling around somewhere. That was it.

The short blonde fell over and gripped the plush white bathroom rug tightly. He couldn't help it, he threw up. The thought of him doing that to his husband, being with anyone other than Sweden made him absolutely sick with horror.

"S-Sweden," he cried hysterically, "I'm so sorry, I can't even remember…oh god." He was worthless now. He ruined the Christmas spirit. He could feel his people getting restless inside him as he shook. Some were lying awake wondering why they couldn't sleep, others crying as desperately as he was. He couldn't do this to him. Just like he couldn't have hurt Sweden.

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He threw his arms around Sweden. Somehow the older man holding him made him feel better and worse all the same. He sat there sobbing in his husband's arms, in the bathroom of an American hotel, covered in angry marks left by an unknown lover, naked and cold. He could feel Sweden's warm tears as he blubbered about how sorry he was and how the only one he ever loved was Sweden. Sweden just nodded and cried silently, stroking his hair gently.

* * *

><p>Prussia grumbled and rolled over as the light hit his face that morning. He blinked a bit realizing he was naked and in bed with someone. A blonde haired someone…<p>

He wrapped his arms around what he assumed to be Canada's waist and sighed contently. Until Canada began to choke him.

"I said no cuddling." The blonde person murmured in his sleep, "If you want to snuggle do it with Dan."

Prussia eyes went wide with the shock of being choked, realizing who he was sleeping with, and the flood of memories that came back from the night before.

_Running into Norway…drinking in a casino bar with America, Denmark, and Russia…Finland and Norway joining…suggesting a threesome to the drunk Nordic countries…Denmark laughing while throwing you and Norge onto his hotel bed…making out with Denmark, slowly traveling down his body to give him head as Norway fucked him from behind. _

Oh fuck. He bottomed for Norway. He sat up and pain shot through his lower half. He remembered off handedly mentioning that he only ever bottomed once for Russia and that he wasn't some loose assed whore. Denmark was disappointed about not fucking Prussia, but Norway took it a different way and began to kiss lick his asshole. That was only during the first round though; they had to have gone at it at least four times. Prussia stood and limped over to the other side of the bed to grab his boxers, but instead was grabbed by Denmark.

Dan pulled Prussia so he was back in bed, with his back to Denmark's front and his front facing Norway, who was laying on his back.

"Do ya have to go home soon?" Denmark asked, pushing his nose in the pale nation's neck and inhaling his scent. Prussia nodded with a shudder.

"West will be upset if I don't." He said quietly.

"Mmmm." Denmark hummed in agreement, letting go of Prussia. Before Pru could move to stand, Norway turned and wrapped his arms firmly around the German nation. "Stay." Norway commanded. Prussia smiled with surprise and laid back down. Denmark shuffled around a bit before throwing a blanket over the three of them. One last comment was mumbled before the three dozed off.

"I could get used to this…" Prussia and Denmark smiled at Norway's remark.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya'll could review or whatever. Just throwing that possibilty out there. I like plot twist suguestions and crazy people saying crazy things so do it. Yeah. o.o<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I like multi-pairing fics if you haven't caught that. I have a crush on France too. And Spain. And Netherlands. And Greece. And Romano. And Japan. And everyone. Just giving you a fair warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Nordic Affairs Chapter Three<strong>

"You are now free to move about the cabin." A man announced in Old Norse over the PA system. Iceland took a second to mentally translate. It had always been a tradition for the Nordics to travel together, and when they did it was also tradition to speak Old Norse with each other. Meaning Iceland had no idea what anyone was saying. The teen picked up language quickly; he could speak thirty-two now. He just never put Old Norse into practice like the others got to. Their fast conversations would fly right over his sliver head. But this time it didn't seem like there would be much talking.

Iceland sighed as Norway stood and left the main cabin. Denmark unbuckled slowly, as if not sure if he really wanted to go, but followed anyway. Finland clutched his stomach weakly and leaned against Sweden. Sweden rubbed his wife's back while humming somberly.

The interactions between the Nordics had been like this since last month when they went to America for his Christmas party. Iceland felt a bit guilty about that still. He spent the entire time with Hong Kong, and obviously missed some sort of falling out between the entire group. Norway and Denmark were constantly fighting about nothing for some reason. Finland and Sweden seemed even closer, but not nearly as happy as they used to. Something was going on with Finland too. He was extremely sick without any clear explanation as to why. It would be on and off too. Sweden seemed frustrated that he couldn't make his wife feel better yet supportive and comforting at the time.

But it's not like Iceland had a bad time at America's party. In fact it was the bet night of his life…

Perverts. All of you. No he and Hong Kong did not get their gay sex on yet. They talked about it though. Both he and Iceland had had sex before, neither of them willingly. Denmark had taken Iceland during a cold harsh winter night. He was crazy with poverty and desperation at the time. Iceland had forgiven the Danish nation long ago, but had yet to tell anyone other than Hong Kong about it…including Norway.

Hong Kong's first time was similar to Iceland's. England had come home drunk and tired. Hong Kong had teased him a bit, and the European country took him seriously. While Hong Kong enjoyed the night, England had completely forgotten what happened. Hong Kong was heartbroken, and it only made the two grow farther apart.

The two teens were comforted by each other, and promised their first time together would special. Maybe it would be at the world conference they were going to now…

The thought made Iceland blush. He fished his iPod out of his pocket and turned on some music to calm him down. It only made it worse though…

In a desperate attempt to get more tourist Ice had studied about countries with lots of tourism. In his research he learned a lot about several countries. He intended to be surprised and maybe pick up a few things. He didn't expect to develop a crush though. He turned up his iPod and sunk back in his seat a bit. One of the only things he was known for was his techno/dance/electronic music. He loved his people's music but this was something else.

Daft. Fucking. Punk. God damn their incredible music that made him want to make out with France of all people. It doesn't help that the conference was in Paris that year. This was going to be a long trip for the poor, hormonal, music loving teen.

* * *

><p>Denmark entered one of the bedrooms in their private jets behind Norway. Before he could even get his thoughts straight the door was slammed and Norway was pressed against him. He took the small blonde in his arms with a growl and shoved their lips together forcefully. Norway clawed at Denmark's shirt and pull his hair. Their tongues fought angrily as they Denmark pushed Norway towards the bed. The smaller Nordic pushed back as a challenge, refusing to get on the bed. Denmark grabbed his wrist, throwing him against the wall. "You can get your ass in bed or I can fuck you standing up." He breathed heavily into Norge's sensitive ear.<p>

"Who said we were fucking?" Norway challenged.

"The bitch who threw himself at me." Denmark laughed harshly. He pinned Norway's hands above his head before he could swing at Denmark. "Are you saying you don't want this?" he whispered huskily as he pressed his leg to Norway's crotch. The blonde looked up coldly.

"I don't. Not without…"

Denmark froze. He glared down at the nation in front of him, "Are you saying you only want sex with me if Prussia is in it too?" Norway looked away and sighed.

"For a few moments that night…" he started, staring at the ground, "I could convince myself that the silver hair belonged to someone else."

Silence wash over the room, replacing all the anger and sexual tension that was just there. Denmark let go of Norway and sat on the bed. He gestured for Norway to join him. They sat in silence until Norway leaned onto Denmark. Denmark wrapped an arm around him and chuckled.

"That's why you wanted to top- ooff!"

* * *

><p><em>Finland laughed with the others as America convinced England to get on the stage. One of the techs handed him a microphone and pointed out where he could choose his song. The once great empire walked over to the computer tipsily. He stared reluctantly at the screen. Russia nudged Finland, "Perhaps you should help him focus, da?" Finland nodded and went to help England pick a song. <em>

"_Don't you know any of them?" Finland asked with a shy smile. _

"_Not really," England mumbled, "Maybe if they held still I could recognize them…" _

"_Oh then let me read them for you!" _

"_Bloody hell, I don't even care. America will just humiliate me somehow." _

_Finland frowned. "You have a lovely voice Mr. England! It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact you should be proud of it." _

_England looked down at the Finish man, who was only about an inch shorter then himself. "Do you really think that?" _

"_Yes of course! America thinks so too." The British man smiled warmly. _

"_Okay then. Thank you Finland, but I can pick the song by myself now." _

_Finland nodded but pointed to a song anyway, "I think this would suit you, it's from your country after all!" _

_England nodded reaching to press the song when their fingers bumped. They both blushed a bit and turned from each other. Finland hurried back over to Russia while England got on stage. _

"_This one goes out to my new Nordic friend," he announced cheerfully, "Finland!" _

_The bar cheered as the first few chords of "With a Little Help from My Friends" by the Beatles played. _

"_NEXT ROUND'S ON ENGLAND! HAHAHAHAHA" America called, making England pause in his singing to swear at him while Russia gestured for another round for Finland and himself. _

* * *

><p>Finland opened his eyes slowly processing his dream. He'd been having a few flashbacks since that night, but no clear memory of who he cheated on Sweden with or why. He clutched his stomach and moaned again. Just thinking about the situation made him sick to stomach.<p>

"We should talk. With England." Sweden said, shocking the smaller country.

"Talk with England? But what about? Do you think he knows what happened that night that made me so sick? He was with me. But so was Russia! We could talk to him. Or oh wait do you think he could use his magic to give me my memories back? OR he could use his magic to see what's wrong with me in the first place. But is magic strong enough for that? I mean he did turn us all into our female counterparts before…"

"It doesn't matter. What happened that night. Just you being sick…that's what we should be worried about."

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. The plan will be landing soon." The pilot announced in Old Norse.

Sweden and Finland re adjusted themselves and buckled back up.

Denmark and Norway walked back into the cabin. Denmark sat down and buckled in behind Sweden. Norway went to the seats across from Denmark where Iceland was sitting. He was still buckled in; headphones in his ears, a slight flush on his face as he slept peacefully. Norway sat next to his brother, placing a light kiss on the boy's forehead before buckling himself in.

Iceland moved in his sleep closer to Norway, mumbling something in French about amazing music. This confused the all the passengers deeply, mostly because Iceland was the only one who spoke fluent French.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...reviews would be cool B|<strong>


End file.
